Sweet voice
by Gabrielalizeth1
Summary: Sʜᴀᴅᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴇᴅɢᴇʜᴏɢ ɴᴜɴᴄᴀ ғᴜᴇ ᴅᴇʟ ᴛɪᴘᴏ ᴅᴇ sᴀʟɪʀ ᴄᴏɴ ᴀᴍɪɢᴏs ᴀ ᴘᴇʀᴅᴇʀ ᴇʟ ᴛɪᴇᴍᴘᴏ ᴇɴ ʙᴀʀᴇs, ᴘᴇʀᴏ ᴄᴜᴀɴᴅᴏ ᴅᴏs ᴅᴇ sᴜs ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀɴ ᴇʀᴏs ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ ᴜɴɪᴠᴇʀsɪᴅᴀᴅ ʟᴇ ᴄᴏɴᴠᴇɴᴄᴇɴ ᴅᴇ ɪʀ ᴘᴀʀᴀ ᴛᴏᴍᴀʀ ᴀʟɢᴏ ʟᴇ ʀᴇsᴜʟᴛᴀ ᴜɴᴀ sᴀʟɪᴅᴀ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇɴᴛᴇʀᴀ, ʏ ɴᴏ ᴘᴏʀ ʟᴀ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀɴ ɪ ᴀ ᴅᴇ sᴜs ᴄᴀᴍᴀʀᴀᴅᴀs, sɪ ɴᴏ, ᴍᴀ s ʙɪᴇɴ ᴘᴏʀ ʟᴀ ᴠᴏᴢ ʏ ᴘʀᴇsᴇɴᴄɪᴀ ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ ᴄᴀɴᴛᴀɴᴛᴇ ᴇɴ ᴠɪᴠᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ᴇʟ ʙᴀʀ ᴘʀᴏᴘᴏʀᴄɪᴏɴᴀʙᴀ.
1. El comienzo

Los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de las cortinas de su habitación le despertaron, el sonido de las aves le resultaba horriblemente escandaloso y el calor de la luz simplemente le causaba gran inconformidad.

Cuando quiso moverse para empezar sus actividades del día, la suavidad de sus sábanas y el enorme y cómodo tamaño de su cama le rogaban que él se quedará así por unos minutos más, y ¿Honestamente? Shadow estaba ciento diez por ciento de acuerdo con ellas; con rudeza tomó entre sus manos las gruesas cobijas y se las colocó por encima, provocando que estás le cubrieran por completo el cuerpo.

El silencio parecía triunfar y Shadow ya se veía de nuevo en los brazos de su buen amigo Morfeo, hasta que el sonido cuando su estúpida alarma de celular se activó, provocando un enorme gruñido por parte de el dueño de este.

Con enojo tomo el celular de su mesita de noche y lo acercó a su rostro, revisando la hora en la que su tortura dió inicio.

_**"6:47 a.m"**_

Todavía tenía tiempo para arreglarse apropiadamente para el evento de hoy y comer un desayuno sencillo pero balanceado.

Tomo asiento en su cama king size y restregó sus manos en su rostro, intentando de esa manera quitarse un poco de el sueño que le restaba y limpiando ligeramente sus ojos.  
Rascando su cabeza se dirigió a su baño. Odiaba levantarse en la mañana.  
Con cansancio se metió a su ducha, dispuesto a levantarse con la ayuda de un poco de agua fría.  
Cuando terminó se dedicó a arreglarse para el día de hoy, uno que, aunque no le gustaba decirlo en voz alta era muy especial para él.  
En la perilla de la puerta, colgado en un gancho se encontraba un traje negro, con una camiseta roja, las cuales se colocó con rapidez.  
Cuando por fin terminó de abotonar su camiseta el solo de guitarra de "hotel California" de eagles empezó a sonar emitiéndose desde su celular, alguien le estaba llamando.  
Tomando el celular mientras lo configuraba para que sonara en alta voz y el pudiera ponerse los zapatos contestó.

"¿Bueno?" Preguntó tomando el saco del traje que llevaba puesto. "¿Qué pasó Faker?"

_"¡Dude! Creí que ese apodo ya había quedado en el olvido"_ río la voz del lado contrario de la línea, la identificó como la voz de su amigo erizo azul Sonic, también pudo escuchar otra risa, probablemente perteneciente a su otro amigo Silver.  
El erizo negro no hizo más que bufar y rodar los ojos _"¡Llevamos afuera ya 10 minutos! Apúrate, llegaremos tarde"_

"Voy en camino" y sin más cortó la llamada. Algo molesto por no haber podido comer algo antes de salir le restó importancia y de dedicó a dejar su habitación y entrando a la sala Shadows de una mesita cercana a su sofá con una lámpara abre un cajón lleno de cosas, saca sus llaves y se retira de su departamento, no sin antes cerrar con llave esta.

Cuando sale del edificio en el que vive nota un auto deportivo de un bonito color azul marino y camina hacia el, abriendo la puerta trasera de este y sentándose, para después colocarse el cinturón.

"Por fin bajas negrito" habló por fin el Erizo Azul que se encontraba al volante viéndolo a través del retrovisor, Shadow pudo ver en sus ojos verdes bosque un toque de comedia "Silver aquí estaba empezando por entrar en pánico, ya sabes que si no llegamos a tiempo se pondrá a llorar como en el primer día de clase" río divertido Sonic.  
Silver (quien se encontraba en el asiento pasajero) golpeó al hombre del volante. Sonic rió ante el gesto y simplemente sobo la zona afectada

"Callate idiota, ese día fue cuando terminé con Ángela, estaba demasiado emocional" comentó el erizo de ojos amarillos, excusándose por su comportamiento de ese día tan lejano. Shadow sonrió ligeramente y asintió, no creyéndole del todo al erizo menor de los 3.  
Sonic volvió a reír y sin más volvió a encender el auto y emprendió su camino a el lugar en que tomaría a cabo su graduación.

¿Oh?... ¿Qué dicen? ¿No lo había comentado?, Oops, lo siento.  
Shadow, Sonic y Silver se graduaban el día de hoy de la universidad, por fin serían libres de emprender un futuro para ellos trabajando en lo que más le gustaba.  
Shadow sería un Licenciado en Negocios internacionales.  
Sonic en cambio sería un Licenciado en relaciones públicas.  
Y finalmente Silver que se gradúa de Licenciado en diseño gráfico.  
Las tres carreras de cierta forma relacionadas.

"Entonces, Sonic" habló Silver de nuevo, cortando la falta de plática que se presentaba en el carro. "¿Escuché por ahí que una de las señoritas de quinto semestre se te confesó con una canción?" Shadow sonrió de nuevo pues era su hora del día favorita, molestar a Sonic.

"Si Sonic, cuéntanos cómo pasó y como fue rechazada la pobre criatura" comentó divertido Shadow.

Sonic rodó los ojos mientras mantenía la vista enfrente.  
"Vamos chicos, ¡Es demasiado temprano para esto!" Comentó algo cansado.

"Nunca es demasiado temprano o tarde para molestarte _dude_"

Sonic suspiró.

"Pues... Verán"

?_**Flashback?**_

_Sonic caminaba por los pasillos de su facultad cuando una pequeña eriza rosa se le acercó con la mirada en bajo, está se paró frente a él y él tuvo que detener su andar para no topar con ella. La reconocía un poco, vagamente recordaba haberla visto en carteles por la universidad, asumió que estudiaba teatro, ya que de eso se trataban los carteles en los que aparecía._

_"Am... Disculpa..." La pequeña eriza rosa no subía la mirada y Sonic en sus manos pudo ver con claridad un CD con la portada de la caja de color rosa. "Y- yo sé que probablemente no conozcas ni siquiera mi nombre, pero..." La chica por fin levantó la mirada y el erizo azul pudo ver sus ojos esmeralda, que brillaban con nerviosismo y emoción. "Quisiera que escucharás ésto, lo escribí yo y... Bueno... Es una representación de mis sentimientos.."_

_Sonic abrió los ojos de par en par y con una sonrisa algo incómoda, abrió la boca para rechazar tal disco, la chica abrió más los ojos, como si supiera que estaba apunto de ser rechazada y rápidamente le entrego el disco al chico, para después salir corriendo, Sonic simplemente vió como en la portada de tal disco en letras blancas y cursivas el título leía "Follow me". Sonic SE sintió un poco mal porque la chica (quien parecía ser realmente dulce) desperdició parte de su tiempo un una canción para que al final resultará rechazada. Con algo de duda guardó en disco en su mochila y siguió su camino, ya iba tarde a su última clase._

_?__**Fin F**__**lashback ?**_

Shadow y Silver se vieron entre ellos. El silencio reinó de nuevo y Sonic simplemente siguió manejando, ya faltaba poco para llegar.

"¿Y?" Comento Shadow, acercándose más al centro, para poder ver bien a su amigo. "¿Al menos era una buena canción?" Preguntó el erizo negro. Silver asintió, esperando la respuesta.

Sonic se removió algo incómodo en su lugar y prefirió no decir nada.  
"Sin comentarios".  
La verdad es que el ni siquiera había escuchado la canción, puesto que sentía que aunque la canción fue escrita para el, no tenía el derecho de escucharla al no corresponder los sentimientos de la pobre eriza rosa.

Shadow simplemente subió y bajó la cabeza entendiendo por completo y Silver solo hizo un puchero, él de verdad quería saber qué tal estaba.


	2. Le Seine and I

Cuando por fin llegaron a el salón en el que sería su graduación e hicieron fila para recibir sus togas y birrete, Shadow pudo ver a lo que parecían unas 200 personas tomando los mejores lugares para los invitados, mientras que él y sus amigos tomaron asiento en los lugares que fueron destinados a los que en esos momentos se graduaban.  
Tres filas delante, cerca del escenario en el que se posaba el logo de su escuela junto a una mesa con varias sillas y llena de papeles, pudo ver a Sonic saltar fuera de su asiento y correr a su lado derecho, donde pudo ver a su amigo abrazar a lo que parecía ser su madre y sus hermanos, Sonia y Manic, para después acariciar el cabello de un zorrito amarillo que Shadow conocía bien, su nombre era Tails, un zorrito de segundo semestre que era muy cercano al su amigo azulado, el sabía que era casi como otro hermano para el erizo azul.

Shadow volteo a ver detrás de él como a cuatro filas Silver mantenía su mirada en el celular, sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior cada de le llegaba un mensaje, puso saber que se trataba de su actual pareja que actualmente era 2 semestre menor a él.  
Por un momento se sintió algo triste, pues sabía que su prima María a la cual quería muchísimo le iba a ser imposible llegar a su graduación, pues tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse, como su salud, para empezar.  
Aún así pudo escuchar una voz que bien conocía gritar su nombre.  
"¡Shadow!" Grito aquella persona desesperada. El erizo de betas rojas buscó por todos lados la voz de donde provenían los gritos y cuando por fin la vió sonrió ligeramente.  
Era su amiga Rouge que hasta el quinto semestre estudió con el en la universidad, hasta que lamentablemente abandonó.  
Pero aún así, el abandonar la Universidad no le afectó en lo más mínimo, pues con su propio mérito logro abrir un hermoso antro/discoteca en la zona más transcurrida de la ciudad.  
Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a ella y la abrazo ligeramente, agradeciendo de cierta forma no estar completamente solo en ese día.  
"Rouge" dijo mientras se separaba de ella rápidamente "Lindo verte por aquí, aunque definitivamente hubiera preferido que te graduadas conmigo"  
Rouge sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Lo sé querido, pero simplemente no era parte de mi destino seguir estudiando" rió un poco y siguió hablando.  
"Tal vez en un futuro regrese a mis estudios, pero por el momento el local necesita de mi seguido"  
Shadow quiso preguntar por el bar, pero cuando abrió la boca la voz del presentador dió aviso a la tercera llamada, la cual indicaba el inicio de el evento.

Cuando por fin el evento terminó Shadow se acercó a sus amigos, que orgullosamente presumían a la cámara de Sonia, la hermana de Sonic, sus diplomas.  
"Shads! _Dude_ acércate Sonia quiere tomarnos unas fotos en grupo con los diplomas" comentó Silver cuando tomo atención a su alrededor y vio a Shadow.

El erizo de púas negras se acercó a ellos y se dedicó a simple sonreír suavemente mientras sus contrarios posaban de forma diferente.  
Sonic rodeando los hombros de Silver con un brazo con una sonrisa de triunfadora y Silver sonriendo enormemente mostrando sus dientes blancos y pequeños colmillos.

Cuando por fin la larga sesión de fotos por parte de Sonia terminó Shadow pudo ver a Rouge acercarse a él con una sonrisa grande, Shadow se acercó de nuevo a su mejor amiga y está le abrazó emocionada.

"Felicidades Shady!" Comentó la murciélago muy contenta, separándose después, Rouge tomo las manos del erizo negro entregándole lo que parecía ser un tipo te tarjeta negra con el nombre de su discoteca "Seventh" en letras doradas, en la parte inferior de esta estaba su nombre completo y lo que parecía ser una fecha de caducidad.  
Shadow dejó de analizar la tarjeta y vio a su Amiga de pelaje blanco con curiosidad, está solo sonrió "Es un regalo de graduación, una entrada VIP al antro, con 3 shot como bienvenida cada que vayas y estacionamiento gratuito por aproximadamente 2 semanas, tuve que convencer a mi patrocinadora para que me dejara hacer esto, así que mejor no lo desperdicies y ve a festejar el hecho de que eres libre de esta tortura."

Sonic y Silver que hasta el momento e mantenían entretenidos viendo las fotografías que Sonia le sabia tomado se acercaron cuando notaron que Shadow ya no se encontraba cerca de ellos.

Cuando notaron la tarjeta en las manos de el erizo Negro Sonic sin titubear arrebato de sus manos tal objeto y se lo mostró a Silver antes de que el de ojos rojos pudiera voltear a reclamar; los de los otros erizos se iluminaron y le sonrieron amplia-mente a Shadow, que ya sabia lo que se venia.

"¡_Dude _tenemos que ir!" Comentó el erizo plateado considerablemente emocionado, Sonic asintió repetidamente. "Después de todo nos lo merecemos"

Rouge sonrió contenta, sabia que esos dos convencerían a Shadow de ir, estaba a punto de irse cuando recordó un pequeño detalle.

"Ademas..." menciono Rouge, intentando llamar la atención de los tres erizos. lo cual consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo "Habrá entretenimiento en vivo, y la voz de la vocalista de la banda es... simplemente genial." se alejo de ellos y salio del salón no sin antes decirles que el mejor momento para ir al antro era en la tarde/ noche.

Los otros dos erizos empezaron a planear la salida; cuando llegara aproximadamente las 9:30 p.m se encontrarían en el departamento de Silver (quien al parecer vivía cerca del establecimiento) y regresarían hasta que Sonic no pudiera tomar más y luego Shadow llamaría un taxi para irse a casa.

Shadow frunció el ceño al escuchar tal plan ¿Quien les había dejado planear tal cosa? El ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer ir, se había despertado demasiado temprano y lo único que quería en ese momento era regresar a su bella cama y dormir tranquilamente.

Sonic parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que Shadow estaba pensando, porque volteo a verlo rápidamente y entrecerró los ojos.

" Si no vienes con nosotros le llamaré" comento Sonic como amenaza. El erizo de ojos amarillos volteo a ver a Sonic con curiosidad, parecia que pensó analizar la situación y después abrió los ojos, luego su boca formó una "o", para que esta, después se transformara en una sonría picara.

Shadow por un momento vio confundido a ambos erizos, pensando en quien pensaban llamar para que lo persuadiera a salir; pasaron lo que parecieron un par de minutos para el erizo hasta que se dio una idea.

"Si te atreves a llamar a María para una tontería como esta juro que en menos de 3 minutos estarás en el hospital"

Sonic saco su celular y simplemente presiono un botón, mientras, de este sonó el tan conocido tono que se reproducía cuando entraba una llamada. Shadow se acercó corriendo a el erizo azul separandolo de el otro de ojos amarillos, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa acerco su puño a la cara de este pero cortó en seco cuando una voz dulce y delicada habló por el celular.

_"¿Diga? ¿Sonic, eres tú?" _Sonic sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos y acerco su celular al oído, despreocupado por el puño contrario que aun se encontraba cerca de su rostro, amenazando con dejarle un ojo morado.

"¡Maria!, perdón por molestarte en estos momentos, pero veras..." Sonic hablo bastante tranquilo, sin apresurar nada y Silver simplemente se tapaba la boca para evitar reír , Shadow lamentaba haberles comentado de su prima María, por la que tenia un punto suave. "Hoy fue nuestra graduación de la universidad y a decir me pone muy triste que no hayas venido a ver a tu erizo favorito, que obviamente soy yo" comentó coqueto, pudo ver como shadow se enojaba aún mas. María soltó una risita y espero a que el erizo continuara " Ayudame un poco y convence a Shady a que venga con nosotros a festejar, ¿porfis?"

_"¿Esta ahí contigo?"_ preguntó la joven eriza rubia, Sonic le entregó el celular a Shadow y este le vio con odio. Suspiro y cuando estuvo apunto de hablar María le interrumpió. _"Ve, te hace falta relajarte un poco primito, se que no es mucho de tu estilo hacer este tipo de cosas, pero quien sabe cuando vaya a ser la próxima vez cuando salgas... Te lo mereces Shad, hazlo por mi ¿si?"_

Y tan solo así, la chica corto la llamada, sin darle la oportunidad de protestar.

Sonic y Silver se le quedaron viendo mientras el de ojos rojos observaba el celular.

"Más vale que sea una noche inolvidable" amenazo el erizo negro.

La entrada del edificio por fuera tenia un par de puertas de madera, sobre estas descansaba un cartel neón con el nombre del lugar, unas cuantas macetas con flores posaban frente a unos pilares que le daban techo a la entrada del lugar y Sonic silbo , sorprendido por lo bonito y clásico que se veía el lugar. Un oso era el que se encontraba resguardando el lugar los vio algo molesto, preguntándose porqué ellos no estaban tomando lugar en la fila que se encontraba para poder entrar a tal lugar; cuando Shadow mostró la tarjeta que Rouge le regalo, este pareció relajarse y abrirles la puerta algo gustoso.

Al entrar la oscuridad les causo un poco preocupación, pero rápidamente su mirada de ajusto a la cantidad de oscuridad, caminaron por un pasillo semi-oscuro, ligeramente iluminado por luces neón. Al final de aquel pasillo otra puerta se presento ante ellos y Otro gorila, el cual no lograron identificar les abrió la puerta.

La estruendosa música que invadió sus oídos simplemente emociono a los erizos de azul y plateado, sorprendentemente el lugar no estaba tan lleno como esperaban, es decir, si había mucha gente, pero uno todavía caminar a gusto entre la gente y la pista sin tener que sentirse asfixiado. Una gata marrón con lentes se acerco a ellos y les gritó un poco por el volumen en que la música se encontraba.

"Buenas Tarde caballeros, déjenme llevarlos a la mejor mesa de la casa" La chica agito su cola y les indico con su mano que la siguieran, eso hicieron los tres erizos; la mujer los llevo a una cabina en forma de semi-circulo alcolchonada por cuero rojo y frente a esta una mesa negra, la cabina en si era perfecta, no muy cerca de la pista pero tampoco lejos, a unas 4 otras mesas del bañ mesas del bar. Shadow aún con la tarjeta en mano se sentó en el lugar, acompañado por sus amigos. "En un momento les traigo las bebidas de cortesía" y así, la chica se retiró, dejándolos disfrutar del ambiente.  
Shadow tenía que admitir que el lugar era de un gusto, las luces neón le daba un aspecto contemporáneo y ayudaba en con el ambiente del lugar.  
Sonic y Silver dedicaron sus miradas a la pista, donde vieron una cantidad decente de mujeres y hombres bailar al son de la música. Más allá de la pista había un escenario, donde se podía ver el equipo de una banda bien colocado junto con un micrófono inalámbrico conectado a una base.  
Shadow observó el lugar con curiosidad y simplemente le restó importancia.  
Cuando la chica gatuna que les atendió al inicio se acercó con una bandeja, la cual llevaba los shots de cortesía, colocó cada uno frente a ellos y les sonrió.  
"Disfruten del lugar, si necesitan algo mi nombre es Gabie, estaré al pendiente de ustedes" y sin más a fue.

Sonic emocionado tomo el shot de tequila, esperando a que sus amigos lo hicieran también, y cuando los vió hacer los mismo choco los vasitos.  
"¡Por nuestro futuro!" Gritó emocionado el erizo cobalto.  
Shadow sonrió y asintió, Silver grito lo mismo que Sonic. Los tres tomaron la bebida de un solo golpe y Shadow sintió el ardor de la tequila en su garganta.

Más y más shot de tequila fueron llegando, junto con unas cervezas y un poco de vodka por aquí y allá. Sonic ya reía por cualquier tontería que veía o escuchaba y Silver se había ido a bailar con una bella conejita que se había acercado hace como una hora, Shadow en cambio se vio simplemente disfrutando de el ambiente en el que se encontraba, rechazando de vez en cuando a las distintas chicas (e incluso chicos) que se acercaban a pedirle bailar.

La música iba cambiando de género poco a poco, de algo muy movido a baladas para los enamorados. Fue ahí cuando escuchó la voz de su tan querida amiga Rouge de nuevo hablando por el micrófono que antes había visto y volteó a ver el escenario ya algo perdido por el alcohol.

**"¿Qué tal amigos? ¿Cómo se encuentran esta noche?" **La gente grito emocionada, afirmando así que se encontraba en un buen ánimo **"lamento haberles cortado la música por el momento, pero detrás de mí se encuentra nuestro entretenimiento de hoy, ¡que nos dedicará una hermosa canción para que pasemos el rato!" **Cuando volteó a ver la mesa en la que se encontraba pudo observar a Sonic y a Silver de nuevo juntos y sentados, emocionados por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. **"Por favor, denle una cálida bienvenida a la sensación de internet y recurrente banda de este establecimiento, 'Mission fifth rose'!"**

Cuatro hombres salieron al escenario y Shadow estaba apunto de burlarse por el nombre tan ridículo que se llevaban, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas cuando el quinto miembro del grupo salió al escenario.  
Una hermosa eriza rosa que llevaba puesto un vestido asimétrico rojo se paró cerca de Rouge, quien la abrazo y le susurró algo al oído.  
La eriza no parecía ser mayor a el, es más, ni siquiera parecía de la misma edad.  
Los hombres que integraban la banda tomaron lugar en los instrumentos que le correspondían. Un erizo verde con chaqueta de cuero tomo una guitarra electrónica y colocó la correa por su hombro. Un gato morado tomo lugar en la batería que estaba casi al final des escenario, un lobo rojo con lentes se sentó por la parte del piano y un chacal gris tomo el lugar del bajo.  
Se dijeron unas cosas entre ellos y el erizo de la guitarra empezó a tocar.

"_She's resplendent, so confident_  
_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_  
_I realize, I'm hypnotized_  
_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_"

La eriza empezó a cantar y la gente a bailar más elegantemente, Shadow simplemente la vió moverse en su lugar al son de la música y vio la mirada esmeralda de la chica en el público.

"_I hear the moon singing a tune_  
_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_  
_Is she divine, Is it the wine_  
_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_"

"_I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why_  
_That's how we are, La Seine and I_  
_I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why_  
_That's how we are, La Seine and I"_

Shadow sintió como se levantaba de su lugar y se colocaba aún más cerca del escenario, sin apartar la vista de la hermosa eriza que cantaba segura de simisma en el escenario. Cuando también escucho la voz de el erizo de la guitarra un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de él.

"_I feel alive when I'm beside_  
_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_  
_From this angle_ like an angel  
_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine"_

El erizo verde se acercó a ella y empezó a rodearla como queriendo bailar con ella, Shadow no se mostró muy contento ante eso.

"_I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why_  
_That's how we are, La Seine and I_  
_I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why_  
_That's how we are, La Seine and I"_

La eriza rosada simplemente se dedicó a cantar sus líneas e ignoro al otro erizo, eso hizo sonreír a Shadow y este se permitió disfrutar de la bebida que hace un momento la mesera le había proporcionado.

_"Upon the bridge"_  
_"My heart does beat"_  
_"Between the waves"_  
_"We will be saved"_  
_"The air we breathe"_  
_"Can you believe?""_  
_"Learn to forgive upon the bridge_"

La chica empezó a dar unos pasos que volvieron loco a Shadow, ella dio vueltas, alrededor de su banda de una forma tan elegante que hizo que el erizo negro se quedará sin aliento, por un momento se olvidó en donde estaba, y su mirada simplemente se dedicaba a observar a la tan bella eriza. Por un momento, pudo ver cómo la eriza clavo sus ojos esmeralda sobre los suyos rubí, la sonrisa que apareció después en sus labios el la guardaría por siempre en sus recuerdos.

_"That's how we are, La Seine and I_  
_That's how we are, La Seine and I_  
_That's how we are, La Seine and I_  
_That's how we are, La Seine and I"_

Cuando la canción acabó Shadow se vio a si mismo levantándose del lugar en el que estaba sentado para aplaudir fuertemente. Mucha de la gente que estaba bailando también les dedico una ronda de aplausos y el grupo hizo una reverencia como forma de agradecimiento. Shadow de repente tuvo la idea de ir por ella, hablarle y tal vez conseguir su número, pero sus piernas parecieron fallarle y simplemente cayó al suelo.  
Lo último que recuerda haber visto fue a su amiga Rouge, que con ayuda de unos guardaespaldas lo llevaron a él y a sus amigos a una zona lejana del local.


End file.
